Happy
by LittleGreenPuppy
Summary: It doesn't matter now. Cuz now I love him. Now, I get kisses and hugs. Now I get to be happy. Happy with my alcohol and love. RxB


Drunk… I am totally drunk…

I stumble out of the club and into the street and stumble off back to the sidewalk as a car honks and zooms past. I manage to giggle out a sorry, though they probably wouldn't be able to hear it by now. I take another swigg of whatever I was drinking. I forgot the name shortly after I got it. In fact, I even forgot what I was wearing! It didn't matter to me though, alcohol was alcohol. Whatever gave me a buzz and wasn't poision! Hehe!

Sorry! Hehe! Didn't mean to bump into you!

But, going back to that whole 'I forget things' thing, I suppose I could just look down but… I don't really feel like it. Besides! I like suprising myself when I go into the bathroom and see what I'm wearing in the mirror! Sometimes I really surprise myself. I walked in with a suit on! A suit! Hehehe! It was so funny! I bump into another person as I walk through the semi crowded sidewalk of downtown Domino.

Ow… I just ran into a pole…

I don't even know how I started drinkin! I was straight A's in school and promised not to do anything bad. You know, save sex till marriage, no drugs or alcohol, all that jazz. Course, now I'm around mid twenties and not in high school no more! Plus! I'm engaged. Hehe! He's a real looker too! He was my high school sweet heart! I mean yeah, we had some trouble. No one likes two dudes lovin' on each other. Well, there were those girls but still. For the most part. Or at least my school.

Wait… This is the alley between those two apartment complexes…

But I totally love him! For one, he's just so smexy! He has real nice abs and… God… That ass… Hehehe! I would be blushing right now if I wasn't already drunk! I'm such a niave little guy when I'm sober. Probably cuz I can't remember anything un-niave like I may have done when I was drunk! Oh but who knows. Hehe! We all know I don't though! Heheh!

Keys… Keys… Oh. Wait. They're in my hand… Hehe!

I open the door and walk inside; just barely forgetting to shut the door. I swerve on over to the living room and lean against the door frame. I stare fondly at my boyfriend. We're living together you know. He's watching TV. Well he was till he heard me come in. He walks over and puts his hands on my waist and holds me close. I love it when he holds me like this… So gentle and loving… I place my hands near the back of his neck.

Oh, I dropped the alcohol… Oh well… Hehe

It's funny, when you look at both of us sober, you'd never even think I would go drink! You'd think Bakura would. Oh! And my boyfriend's name is Bakura. But I like calling him Kura! It's so cute and short! But he's the kind of person to curse and yell and all that stuff. But I don't do things like that when I'm sober… I stare into his eyes and I start feeling sleepy. He always makes me sleepy when I'm drunk. Either that or I drink to much! Hehe! He leans over and whispers something in my ear.

"Home so early, Ry-Ry?" I giggle. That's his nickname for me! My full name's Ryou though.

"I wen' ear'y…" My voice slurrs not only from being drunk but from being sleepy as well. My neck muscles are loose and my head wobbles. I lean it against Bakura's chest. I don't know what it is about him that makes me feel so happy… Or maybe that's the alcohol too. Maybe, all these things I'm feeling… they're all just caused by the alcohol. Maybe, cuz I drink so much, I always feel that way. Maybe I don't really love him anymore. Maybe I drink to make it seem like I do. So that I don't let go of this love that I cherish. The only love I've gotten for years.

I look into his eyes and something inside me feels fuzzy all of a sudden. Oh well, if it is just the alcohol, I don't care. He's here now, I'm happy. And I know when I wake up in the morning, he'll be there for me. He'll have my tea and medicine for my hangover. And when I can think clearer, I can sort it out then. It doesn't matter now. Cuz now I love him. Now, I get kisses and hugs. Now I get to be happy.

Happy with my alcohol and love.

**~ . ~**

**Wow. Man was that random! I don't even know HOW I got that one! Oh well!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Review please! :)**

**:)Puppy-Chan(:**


End file.
